Impossibility
by Ashe Corinthos
Summary: Rin and Len have always been close siblings, but as they grow older, their thoughts and feelings toward one another change into something else... RinXLen pairing (twincest), two-shot, rated T for suggestive situations. Based off their song Adolescence.
1. Impossibility Rin POV

**Hey everyone! So I have become obsessed with LenXRin, and I have to write about them or my fangirl emotions may explode everywhere. I've been hooked on their music ( mostly Len, but them together is just so amazing. ) and I just wish there were more, and better fanfictions about them and their love for each other. I ship them reeeaaalllyy hard, and I plan to write several more fanfics about them, some of them based off some of their songs, like this one.**

**Adolescence is freaking amazing, by the way. I highly recommend you watch one of the versions on Youtube if you haven't, as it's super awesome romance, but they just weren't enough for me. Just kiss and get together you two, seriously!  
**

**Oops, haha, too long of a note! Anyway, hope you enjoy, and if you don't like the pairing of RinXLen as brother/sister, don't read!**

**I hope I did the pairing justice.**

**Have fun!**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Len and I are probably the perfect image of brother and sister. We barely fight, and when we do it's all playfully, the effects never lasting long as one of us always gives in to the other. When we sing together, our voices blend perfectly, and we always sound better together. ( Though Len's voice is much better than mine, in my opinion, though he always disagrees.) We look very alike, mirror-images of each other really, with our shining gold hair and deep blue eyes. Though, the more I look into Len's eyes, the more I notice how when he's feeling upset or confused, or affected by something, his handsome orbs go from cerulean to a much darker than mine night blue.

I've found I've been doing that more lately... just gazing at him, at his cute smile, the way his jaw tenses when he thinks, the slight way he brightens when we're together like always, playing games and having fun, how his tone goes dark when he's protecting me. He's the best brother I could ever have.

But... I wish we weren't related. Maybe then I wouldn't feel so horrible when I'm with him. You see... My brother Len... I... I'm in love with him. I love him not as a sister should. I love him the way a woman loves a man, or a regular teenage girl falls for a boy. I'm in love with my brother.

I know it's wrong. I shouldn't think this way, it's terrible, and it could ruin the relationship I have with my brother. To even speak of it is forbidden. I can't help how I feel towards him, however.

Len and I played so much together when were little. We slept in the same room for most of our lives. We care for each other more than we care for anyone else. But, hidden under our family bond lies a deep undercurrent of something else. Lately, I've noticed more and more how the way we act around each other is changing. Before, I never would have given the slight changes any heed, but ever since I've come to the realization that I care deeply for him, I've picked up on certain differences. How I catch him watching me when he thinks I'm not looking. How, if we brush hands now, it sends a rush of warmth into my entire body and causes the two of us to blush and look away. The air between us no longer holds the easy air of brother and sister, but the thick tension of something more, something we're both afraid of, and yet I can't help myself.

Every time we're together I want to say the words, but they just get stuck in my throat as a painful lump. I want to be able to reach out and brush his hair away from his face when it falls in his eyes, I want to hug him close and never let him go. I want to hold his hand, and be his perfect match.

I think our parents have picked up on the changes between the two of us. Tonight, they're making Len move into the room across the hall from mine, saying we're too old to stay in the same room anymore. It's a tactic to keep Len and I away from each other, we both know this, but we can't go against their wishes. Lately, we've barely been able to spend any time together. That's why I was surprised Len came to my room to talk and play with me tonight like usual, even though he'll have to go.

We act as if everything's normal, but even as we play and laugh ordinarily, our eyes catch several times. I can't do anything about how my gaze is drawn to him. He's like a magnet, and I'm constantly pulled towards him...

As the night grows later, I dread the thought of sleeping alone in the room big enough for the both of us. Len always kept the bad dreams away. Whenever I had a nightmare, he would get into bed with me and hold me tightly, kissing my forehead and telling me everything would be alright. Only after he was with me would I be able to sleep. Without him, how will I get through the night?

We laugh together. I smile at him, and my hand involuntarily reaches for his while I talk. At the contact, his smile vanishes, and I see a light blush stain his cheeks. I know I have accidentally crossed a line. For a moment we both say nothing, before he stands.

" It's getting late, Rin. It was nice to spend time with you," He says, offering his handsome smile my way.

" Must we really sleep in two different beds?" I ask him sadly, looking up at him, the pain audible in my voice, my disappointment that this is how it has to be clear in my tone.

He just smiles at me. " Good night." Len says quietly, heading for the door.

As his hand reaches for the doorknob, my heart beat picks up with fear and sudden panic. _I don't want him to go yet...!_

Before I even know what I'm doing, I've jumped off the bed, my lace nightgown fluttering around me as I run to him and grab the untucked edge of his white buttoned shirt, making him pause, his fingers inches from the door. " Rin...?"

" I..." I fight for words, not able to make any come out.

I let go of his shirt then, and he turns around to face me. To my surprise, without a word he bends down to one knee, taking my right hand in his and lightly kissing the tips of my fingers. The contact of his lips on my skin makes me draw in a quick breath, and my face burns. I can see his own face, dusted red like my own. At that moment, I think we both felt something strange pass through us, something unspoken.

" Don't worry... I'm always nearby." Len says against my fingers, standing straight and, while with that same smile, finally letting go of my hand, turning away.

He opens the door, reaching to the light switch, and I feel strange, filled with emotion... I can't let him go! To be in the dark like this, alone... Especially when I want him beside me so, like we always have been... The thought of being alone is unbearable!

My footsteps alert him to my presence, and as he turns to look, I throw myself into his open arms, wrapping my own around his torso tightly and making him stagger slightly, bumping into and closing the door. My face is bright red, and I dare not look up at him yet, at his startled expression.

" Don't t-turn off the light..." I say in a whisper, face buried in his brown vest, inhaling his spicy, warm scent while my hands grasp the back of his shirt tightly. " I'll be sleeping alone tonight... But, I don't want to yet!" I say with anger, knowing I'm acting silly.

" Aren't you a bit old to be afraid of the dark, my princess?" I finally look up at him, at the teasing tone of voice he has. He's smiling down at me, but his eyes portray something hidden.

I can't help it; my eyes fill with tears. Tears of frustration, of hurt. I want desperately for Len to hold me, to hug me back instead of stand there hesitantly. I want to lean up and kiss him, I want to knot my fingers in his hair, I want to sleep with him next to me, protecting me! And he's clueless, or so he acts... How badly I want to tell him how I feel! And now we're to be separated, locked away in two different rooms, unable to spend time together like Mom and Dad used to let us... It's like a distant dream now...

As I gaze at him, my unspoken confession written over my face and my lips quivering slightly, I watch as my dear brother stares back. Our eyes lock, and I can see the emotions flitting across his expression. Slowly, Len's smile disappears, and conflict takes over.

_I shouldn't do this to him, _I think sadly, the tears nearly cresting onto my cheeks. _To push him this way... It's wrong. I need to let go, I need to step back from him, stop this before it goes to far. My Len... I can't...  
_

Suddenly his arms wrap around me, crushing me to him in a surprising embrace. I'm lifted from the floor into Len's arms, and just as quickly I'm pushed onto my bed. My head meets the fluffy pillow, and my eyes, which had closed in the surprising move, open to look up into the darkest and most beautiful blue I've ever seen. Len is looking down at me, his gold bangs framing his face, his arms on either side of me, my right hand and his left intertwined, barely a few inches between his serious face and my own. I can feel all of his warmth against me, and my heart, which had been beating very fast before, now feels as if it wants to jump out of my chest.

Silently, we gaze at each other, both of us still, willing the other to make the first move. This is the moment I've wanted for so long, and yet, it still feels wrong. Our childhood, our bonds as brother and sister rain down on us, making us remember all the reasons this shouldn't happen.

Len gazes at me steadily, and his fingers tighten around mine. Slowly, he leans down toward me...

... and I reach up with my free hand and brush my fingertips across his cheek, stilling his movement.

Despite my inner desire to allow him to kiss me, I know in my heart that I cannot let this go on. A foolish child is what I am, for even putting him in this position. My dear, sweet twin brother...

" I'm sorry." The words hesitantly bubble from my lips, and I smile up at him, a smile of resignation and longing, my face written with everything I've felt towards him, everything I cannot say.

His gleaming eyes widen, and then he, too, smiles back at me. He knows as well as I do that this isn't what we should do. In his eyes, I can see it... the unspoken feelings between us both. With that knowledge alone, I feel just a bit happier. He knows this isn't rejection... It is only how it must be.

Oh, how despairing I feel inside! I would love to lean up, continue where we left off... but I cannot.

He gets off of me, sitting instead on the edge of my bed, and I sit up to face him, missing the heat of his presence the moment it's gone. Len brushes a stray tear from my cheek as it rolls down unbidden. " Rin..." He murmurs, hugging me again, but this time less passionately.

" Please... stay with me. Stay until I fall asleep." My hoarse voice pleads with him even as I regret the selfishness of the words.

" I will. " Len promises, brushing a stray strand of hair from my face as he pulls away. His smile is still there, but I can sense his emotions underneath.

He tucks me back in, and lays beside me. I curl up with my head on his chest, and his nearness and comforting aura makes me feel the drowsiness of the late hour and the events of the day, even though I didn't think it possible for me to sleep after...that.

As my heartbeat slows and my breathing becomes regular, and sleep has almost claimed me, I feel my brother shift from my side and sit up. I do not move, not wanting to let him know I'm still awake.

He sits at my side a few moments, and I feel the slightest touch of hesitant fingers on my face, stroking my cheek tenderly. I feel myself tense slightly, and I fear because of this, he knows I'm awake. As he does not withdraw his hand, I take that as a sign he doesn't realize yet and let out a soft breath of relief.

In the next second, I lose my entire train of thought and focus, as something warm and soft is pressed to my lips, gently, light as a feather, but definitely very real and very there. _Len...?!_ Could it be? Did Len just...?

Before I have time to recover or react to what's happening, it ends, and I hear his footsteps retreat to the door quickly, closing it quietly as not to wake me, I'm sure. The moment he's gone, I open my eyes, sitting up with the blanket pressed to my chest, scarlet coloring my cheeks.

_Len just... kissed me. _

There's no way I'll be able to sleep after this.

* * *

Author's Note: Omg, I love this pairing ooooh so much! I wrote this in two days, because I am obsessed. I really hope you enjoyed reading it, and please tell me if it's good or bad, and if I should write more like this? Also, I was thinking I would do this, but in Len's perspective? Should I? Feedback is appreciated, and I freakin' love reviews, so if you could, drop one to at least tell me if you liked it or not! I have more fics involving these two planned, so stay tuned!

I'll edit it if anything is amiss or whatnot!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or anything else associated with it, I just love to use them!


	2. Impossibility Len POV

**Hey everyone! So, considering the popularity of this fic, ( and just for the record, let me just say thanks to all of you who read it, I love you guys! ) over the short time since I wrote it, I decided hey, why not write Len's side of the story after all? It's been on my mind constantly, so I have to write it. I hope you all like this as much as you did Rin's!**

**Oh, and since I received some guest reviews that I can't personally respond to, let me just say: THANK YOU! I appreciate your reviews and it gives me warm fuzzies knowing that you liked my story so much! :3 Even if my writing isn't the greatest... I will work to improve!**

**Though, of course, if you don't like the story, that's fine. I write these for myself, because it's fun... not because I want to be perfect or need everyone's approval.**

**Again, if you don't like the pairing of RinXLen as Brother/Sister, then don't read! =)**

**Please enjoy! And I hope everything fits right and does it justice!  
**

* * *

**Len's POV**

* * *

They say that to find your soulmate, your perfect other half, is extremely rare.

They say that, to find the person that completes you, would bring you incredible, unending happiness.

The time you spend with that person is supposed to be life changing, filled with irrational thoughts, spur of the moment decisions, and is wild and passionate... But most of all, I've heard it said to make you feel lighter than air, as if all is possible.

Yet, when I think about her, even look at the person I feel is the closest thing to a soulmate I'll ever find, why do I feel so heavy, as if there is a boulder resting on my mind and heart?

Golden, shimmering hair that reaches to her slim shoulders like a beautiful curtain around her cherub-like face. Eyes the color of polished sapphires, very similar to my own but brighter, a much more piercing and determined blue that never fails to take my breath away when they meet my own. I always notice her beautiful, radiant smile when we spend time together, the light blush that makes her already angelic features even more adorable when I tease her. She knows me better than anyone, and I her. We've grown up together, spent so much time together that we are almost never separated. You would think this a match made in heaven.

I believe your opinion would change when I tell you who she is.

The beloved girl that I adore, whose incredibly cute smile is for me only. The girl who gets angry easily, sings a sweeter melody than any I've ever heard, who is never afraid to get her dress dirty outside. The girl who can melt my heart with a single look. The princess in my world.

That beautiful girl... _is my dear twin sister, Rin._

I know all too well that it's wrong, so terribly wrong; It bothers me each and every day, has been bothering me since the day I realized that the way I treated her, gazed at her, was much more than simply brotherly love. It's looked down upon, and if she ever found out, our relationship would never be the same. It hurts so much, knowing she's just out of my reach.

Sometimes I worry that she's on to my feelings. I catch her looking at me when she thinks I'm not paying attention, and her expression is always so... wistful, I suppose.

Perhaps it's only wishful thinking that maybe, just maybe, she feels the same forbidden feelings I do?

I've tried to keep my distance from her. It's much more difficult than I ever would have thought. Not to mention that my small attempts to create space have always failed. She will either get upset, or I'll give in, and neither one is very pleasant.

It's not like I could truly stay away anyway. I'm always somehow brought back to Rin. We're unfortunately connected by the red string of Fate, and it has other plans for us. The innocent ties between us, our sibling bond, has been tainted, the white purity of it stained by the red of desire, of unnatural love.

Tonight, we are to sleep in two different rooms, our parents having decided us too old to sleep in such close quarters. ( However, I'm very much aware that they think something unholy goes on between us, which is why they truthfully want us separated.) For our entire lives, we've slept in the same room, giving each other comfort if the other had a bad dream. I remember sleepless nights where I laid awake thinking of her, just across the room from me, her breathing and my heartbeat the only things I could hear. Resisting the urge to curl up beside her like I did when we were younger, to comfort her as she tossed and turned in her sleep, just as I would had she awakened and asked for me instead our parents. I couldn't resist taken the opportunity to be close to her, as wrong as it is, when she feels vulnerable and her fears have taken shape in her dreams. I'm selfish, constantly stealing my chances to be close, taking advantage of her weak moments for my own desire.

Even though our separate rooming is for the best, I can already tell it will be impossible to get used to. It was always her presence that protected me from my own fearful nightmares. Without her, I will never be able to rest peacefully.

I should have gone straight to bed, like I originally planned.

Yet, my thoughts tugged me to her room, to knock at her door, to announce my presence. She and I often would spend time together before bed, and tonight should be no different. _It would be much too suspicious for me to just__ ignore our regular routine... and it would upset Rin if I didn't show. It can't hurt to continue as normal... right?  
_  
My resolve to act normally was severely weakened when my twin answered the door with her beautiful, bright smile, dressed only in her favorite lace nightgown that fit her perfectly. _Damn... Maybe I should have just turned around.  
_  
The two of us sit on her bed, the room seeming emptier with my things removed. We joke and laugh together as always, and I begin to feel at ease. _Perhaps pretending everything's alright won't be so hard. _Even as the night grows later, and I realize we're up long after we should be talking because we're prolonging the inevitable, I don't say a word about it because I honestly loathe the thought of having to return to the empty room I have to stay in.

God, her eyes are so beautiful.

What is _wrong _with me?

As she talks, all I can do is look at her and smile like an idiot, because I'm addicted to her smiles, her laughter, her voice, her everything. Just sitting beside her like this is enough for me, really.

A light pressure is placed on the back of my hand, and I glance down in surprise to see her hand on my own. Before I can stop myself, I turn red. Contact like this is something we don't share very often, and the moment her skin touched mine, I felt electricity rush through my arm to my head, temporarily paralyzing me.

She seems to notice something is off, and her own face is slightly red, as if she had accidentally done something wrong. _No, Rin, it's only me that's done something wrong. Or more like I wish to. _

I need to go, before I do something I regret. I stand, forcefully making myself move. "It's getting late, Rin. It was nice to spend time with you," I say, smiling at her and hoping to erase the tension of moments before.

"Must we really sleep in two different beds?" Rin asks, looking down for a moment before up at me, her tone sorrowful.

My smile nearly fades completely at the almost despairing tone in her lilting voice, but I keep it firmly placed. I want to hug her and tell her everything will be alright, show her how much I wish I could stay in this room with her. But I cannot. " Good night." I say instead of everything else that bubbles up behind my lips, turning and heading for the door as quickly as I can without seeming as if I'm fleeing from her.

My fingers have almost grazed the doorknob when I feel something tugging at the back of my shirt. I turn my head to see Rin gazing at her hand as if it has a mind of its own.

"Rin...?" I ask carefully, unsure of what she's doing, and why.

"I..." Her voice trembles, her gaze flipping up to mine. Her sentence trails off.

On a whim, I turn to her, Rin's hand falling from my shirt. Bending down to one knee, I take her hand in mine and boldly allow myself to brush my lips across her warm fingertips. I hear her quiet but sudden intake of breath, and even without looking up at her, I know she's turned a deep scarlet. I dare not look at her, or I'll lose myself. What possessed me to do this, to act so brazenly, is beyond me, but I know I'm pushing my own limits. Even such a touch as this sets me on fire.

"Don't worry... I'm always nearby." I say reassuringly to her, hoping my words bring her the comfort I desperately wish I could give her myself. Keeping my false smile plastered to my face, I straighten my spine, reluctantly letting go of her and facing away. I open the door, ready to breathe a sigh of relief. Luckily, I've managed to keep my emotions in check. I haven't stepped too out of line. I can keep this up, right?

I've just touched the light switch when I hear quick footsteps behind me. I turn just in time to feel slim arms wrap around my torso, knocking the breath out of me, and I take a step backward, accidentally closing the door. Startled, I can't move as I stare down at the shiny blonde head nuzzled into my shirt. In about two seconds, all the blood in my body has rushed to my face. All I can feel is her pressed against me, and I can smell her light, citrus perfume. It's intoxicating.

"Don't t-turn off the light..." Her sweet, emotionally strained voice murmurs through the white cloth of my shirt. I can feel her fingers clenching into my back. "I'll be sleeping alone tonight... But, I don't want to yet!"

I swallow quickly, my mouth suddenly very dry. I can hear my pulse in my ears. Feeling uneasy, and wanting to distance myself quickly, I go for a joking tone and hope my voice sounds calmer than I feel. "Aren't you a little old to be afraid of the dark, my princess?" I smile.

She pulls back enough to glare at me, and to my shock and horror, I see tears welling in Rin's eyes. _Have I hurt her...?_ is my first thought. My eyes lock onto hers, and slowly I realize this not to be the case. There's something else portrayed in her sapphire gaze, and my breath catches in my throat.

My head's getting slightly clouded, and all I seem to be able to focus on is the fact that she's so, _so close_, and her eyes are so pretty even wet with tears, and _she smells amazing_,_ and her scent is making it really hard to think._ Her small body is emanating so much warmth, and I can feel my control on myself loosening the more I stare at her, my hands hesitatingly hovering at her waist. It's all too apparent to me just how little space there is between us, and just how close I am to giving in. _Remember, Len! This is your sister! Your sister! You need to get away from her before you do something incredibly stupid!_

Rin's lips tremble, and her eyes never leave mine.

Her fingers tighten on my vest.

I feel the lock on my emotions burst open into a thousand pieces, and all rational thought goes out the window.

My hesitance is gone in a flash, and my arms encircle her, pressing her to my chest so fast I barely have time to think. Scooping her into my arms expertly, I carry her bridal-style to her bed. In moments, she's lying down and I'm above her, looking down at her. I can hear my heartbeat in my ears. My fingers are wrapped around hers, and my other hand is holding me up over her. Her short blonde locks are splayed around her face and the white pillow, and the moonlight hits her at just the right angle to make her glow with an ethereal beauty. Her eyes glow with blue intensity as we stare each other down.

Conflict rises in me, my inner feelings fighting against each other, but despite the turmoil brewing, I ignore it, focusing only on the fact that the time for what I've wanted to do for _so long _has finally come. I'm with Rin, and her eyes tell me exactly what I need to know. Right now, I'm unafraid of any consequence. I squash the voices screaming in my head, the voices telling me I'm selfish and will regret everything, the voices telling me I could hurt Rin, that this could change everything we ever were. My thoughts are barely comprehensible save for the fact that they keep repeating the same words; _Kiss her._

Slowly, ever so slowly, I lean down, gaze locked on Rin's face and the pink, shell-shaped lips below me. _This is it. I'm really going to do it. _

I immediately halt when Rin caresses my cheek lightly.

In that single touch, all of my passion, my blind love and intoxication disappears. Shock fights to show itself on my features, but I prevent it, going for a neutral expression. _What was I doing...? What was I thinking? I acted on impulse, and nearly... What have I done? __Rin, I..._

"I'm sorry." The words fall from Rin's lips like stones thrown at me, echoing my own thoughts. Even though it feels as though the stones are crushing me, I understand exactly why she's apologizing. It's almost painfully obvious the tension and emotions between us, but to act on them... There would be no turning back from something like that, even something as simple as a kiss. Once lit, the flames of passion are not easily put out.

When she smiles, I see it all. Rin has always had a face clearer than a window pane, and her emotions are never well hidden. Right now, I can see it; she feels just as I do. Down to the hesitance and restraint, and the bittersweet feelings we have toward each other. Though she utters nothing more than an apology, I feel that more was there, waiting to be said, but forbidden from being spoken.

I remove myself from over her, disentangling my fingers from hers reluctantly and sitting on the edge of her bed, willing my body and mind to calm down. I suddenly feel like I shouldn't look at her; I don't deserve to.

Rin sits up, her small hands clenched in her lap, and I see a crystalline tear roll down her rosy cheek. She looks so... sad. My heart aches for her, and I reach out, swiping the droplet away.

"Rin..." I find myself saying, pulling her close and hugging her, carefully, as if she would break should I hold her too tightly.

"Please... stay with me. Stay until I fall asleep." She asks, her voice no louder than a whisper.

_How could I ever refuse her?_ "I will." I promise her, feeling strangely hollow as the words leave my mouth.

Returning to my role as big brother, I tuck her under her bedcovers gently and position myself beside her. Rin curls up against me, and I find her leaning on my chest, using me as a pillow. Not that I mind.

I stare up at the ceiling, waiting for her breathing to become regular. I force myself to stay awake, which isn't necessarily hard to do given my rush of adrenaline earlier, but simply out of necessity. It would be trouble if our parents were to walk in tomorrow morning and find such a scene, resulting in horrible consequences.

But for now, I enjoy just feeling her breathing beside me, the way I wish it could be always. My reluctance to leave her and end this small moment of peace makes getting up and going so much harder than it should.

I wait a few moments more. Then, sighing, after I'm almost positive she's asleep, I extract myself from her and maneuver myself into a sitting position. Against my will, I find myself looking at her sleeping face. Her chest rises and falls almost imperceptibly, leaving her countenance strongly resembling a serene porcelain doll.

The urge to touch her becomes incredibly strong. I grit my teeth, thinking how wrong this is. Yet, the urge overwhelms me, and I reach out to her, letting my fingertips graze her smooth cheek. I worry she'll wake up, but she doesn't stir.

Silently I enjoy my guilty pleasure, letting my fingers stroke her face delicately, which I could never think of doing were she awake.

I pause as a thought passes through my mind. _If I were to kiss her, would she awaken? _

I gaze at her sleeping visage, intrigued by the errant thought even as selfish as it is. _I shouldn't, but... _

Pushing back my conflicted will, I steel myself. _Just one... and she'll never know..._

I lean over her and, with a deep breath, close the distance between us.

Finally, finally, my lips meet hers, softly. She tastes faintly of something sugary, and her lips are warm under mine.

Right then I know I've made a horrible, horrible mistake. I don't want to let go, or move. I just want to kiss her, capture her lips strongly and make them-and her- mine only. Now that I've tasted her, it is like the intoxication from before has come back tenfold.

Forcing myself to get away from her, I break the kiss. My face is bathed a deep red. I can't believe I actually did something so stupid. If Rin knew I had just taken what I think was her first kiss away, she would never forgive me.

I know something now. Starting tonight, I'll not overstep my bounds as her brother. I will be her knight, and protect her from everyone, including myself. I can't let something like this happen again.

I exit her room, doing my best to make my steps light. When her door closes I lean against it, my hand to my face in shock. My lips still have traces of her, and I relish the thought of returning to Rin and stealing another kiss, even though I dare never do it again.

Tasting something so forbidden should never be so sweet.

* * *

A/N: Oh, my God. *Blushes* Um... s-so... what did you think? I never thought I could write a guy like that... U-um... hahaha... I really enjoyed writing it though! Makes me want to write a whole series dedicated to after this! *hint hint?* Which I may do... But I should finish Forbidden love first. Gomenasai

I really hope you all enjoyed, and it was the right kind of fluffy, and there aren't a ton of mistakes. Should I continue this into a whole other series? Please, please please leave a review, cause I l really enjoy reading them and I always reply! Also, let me know if there's anything wrong!

Thanks for reading it! *bows*

Disclaimer: I don't own any Vocaloids or anything else, I just love to use them!


End file.
